Wild Zanngoose Chase, Kill the Zangoose!
Kill your Zangoose here I just hate fucking zangoose, I mean they are just fucking Zangoose who serve no purpose in life besides being a poor Seviper rivals. Just who they think they are just going off with and troll everybody in the boards saying whatever they want. And the worst of them all would be the one who speaks with pirate accent and I supposed he the head and the leader of the fucking Zangoose. They are but a shameless species, I never will understand why some people would go through such length rooting for the species worsts than ogre. Just look at damn ugly fur for sec and you know just fuck up and desperate the designer was to create something that supposedly badass but end up being a failure. I mean a BIG TIME FAILURE. My First Zangoose's killing spree At first I was scared to do this, but I had no choice because a horde of zangoose corner me at the back. Preventing me from running away. I remember at that time there was four zangoose and one of was wearing a pirate gear and a eye patch. He order the other three zangoose to do his bidding. He said he had no intention of killing a small fry like me. That word hit me like a dagger, I was totally enraged by that egoistical zangoose attitude. So he thinks he better than me eh, I said that to my self and then bam three zangoose lost their life that day all because of me. I slit their throat, gorge their eyes like an animal they're. Take their fur as a trophies and decided to become a part-time zangoose slayer. The Hunt continues Story cut short after 346 Zangoose killed, I found my true love. She's a Loppuny an she introduce herself as Erona. I found her at a Purloin Pub where she served as a waitress. I hang out at the pub after long day of hard work. Tracking and killing Zangoose is not as easy as it used to be back then. I used some of the money I save in my Bank to build my own grocery shop. It was the best thing I could think right now and deep in my heart I intend to marry Erona. Didn't I mention I date her before that. It was a long time Erona and I was a childhood friends but we were separated shortly after that. Captain Zangoose trail cut loose Or should I say head lose. I had to admit, searching the head of Zangoose was a difficult task. Try searching a needle in a haystack you know what I mean. Captain Zangoose is sneaky but he was a bit careless. He thought that he had covered his track perfectly but drop something that would bring him to his downfall---his fur. I team-up with Zangoose Annihilation squad that consists of Arbok, Hydreigon, Scrafty, Honcrow and Seviper. They're very popular and feared among Zangeese. It took us two weeks to get near him unnoticed.